Long Time No See
by hakunamatata1234567
Summary: Huey and Riley's mother and sister pay a visit, read this to see what happens
1. Chapter 1

It was the start of summer vacation and Huey and Caesar were hanging outside on the hill. The sun was beaming and it was a little after breakfast, but boredom stuck very quickly.

"Do you have plans for the summer?" said Caesar

"Not really I guess... my birthday's coming up" Huey said nonchalantly

"You having a party?"

"No but my mom and sister are coming"

"You got a sister? How old is she? Is she cute?" He said attacking Huey with questions

Huey sighed forgetting that he didn't tell his friend already.

"Umm we're twins, when my parents split my mom got her and my dad got me and Riley. We haven't really seen them since the funeral but we weren't that close anyway."

"Name?"

"Hailey"

After more irrelevant follow up questions they headed to Huey's house to avoid the heat. Later on that day Grandad and Riley came home from the store.

"Huey! Where you at! Clean the house, your momma and sister are coming early."

Huey sighed then got up to let Caesar out.

"Man you sure I can't stay and me your sis?"

"No. Stop being desperate" he said nearly pushing him out the house.

"Whatever man I'll see you later"

...

 _Why are they coming a whole week early? We don't even talk anymore_

He thought to himself while he and Riley cleaned their room.

 _Riley probably don't even remember them and they wanna come to my house, to my birthday like she care!_

He was now throwing things on shelves instead of actually cleaning anything.

"Uh Huey..."

"What?"

"You making shit worse"

Huey glared at his brother as he walked out the room.

"Well you don't have to be a bitch about it!" Riley yelled as his brother left the room.

 **Ding! Dong!**

"They're here" Huey mumbled to himself

"Huey, go answer the door" Grandad called cause he was in the kitchen making dinner.

He dragged himself to the door to answer it.

His heart started beating faster, was he...nervous? Why? He didn't have nothing against his sister. He barely even knew his mother. He took a deep breath before finally opening the door.

...

"Hey baby!" His mother exclaimed giving him a huge hug.

"Hey" he replied dryly

"Where's your granddaddy and brother?"

"In the kitchen and Riley's upstairs"

"Ok baby, go help your sister" she quickly walked past him with two large suitcases and there was plenty more in their white 2014 Range Rover .

"Hey" Huey said helping her sister with some suitcases

 _Why'd they bring all this stuff. How long they think they wanna be here?_

"Hey twin!" She exclaimed forcing him into a hug.

 _When did he get taller than me?_

Hailey and Huey brought the rest of the things in so they could all catch up.

...

Their mother, Tasha strutted into the room looking very different from when Robert last saw her. Instead of her large afro her hair was pressed and went down to her lower back...but to sum it up she looked liked a video hoe or a "insatgram model".

"Hi Robert! I haven't seen you in forever!" She greeted him the same way as Huey.

"Hello baby girl" he hugged her back slightly stunned by her makeover. But people don't look the same forever right?

"So what kind of work have you been doing?"

"Well after we moved to California I pulled some strings and became an agent for some actors, but modeling is my main job." She said carefully

"Ohh, well why'd you bring Hailey?"

"Cause Robert, she's gonna be the next big thing," She said happily

"She actually got casted for some kids show"

"Well that's great, let me show you to the guest room before dinner." Robert and Tasha walked upstairs to put her bags down and get settled.

...

 **AN: So how was it? Is anything confusing? I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this but the story won't revolve around OCs.**


	2. Chapter 2

Huey and Hailey were bringing in the last bags and no one had said anything yet.

"So...how are things going down here?" Hailey asked trying to break the silence.

"Normal. How bout you?"

"Ok I guess"

"Why did you leave with her anyway? What do you do over there?" He asked, not trying to be rude

"Nothing much, she make me model sometimes and she wanna get me into acting now."

"Can you even act?" As long as he remembered his sister liked attention but acting was one thing she _couldn't_ do.

"I don't know but that's one thing I'm not doing" she said getting mad just thinking about it

"Oh"

"Where's Riley?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Upstairs"

"Well let's go inside."

...

After Robert left Tasha alone she shut her door to make some business calls. Riley had been in his room and almost forgot his family was visiting. He walked out to get something to eat and heard a woman yelling in the guest room.

"Who is that?" Riley mumbled thinking grandad had another woman in the house. So he walked up to the door and started spying on her

 _This bitch must be crazy, who the fuck she talking to like that._ He thought as he heard yell threats to someone on the phone.

"...and you **better** have my money" she said hanging up and walking towards the door.

As Tasha walked towards the door Riley tried to back up but it was too late. When she flung open the door she had a glare identical to Huey's until she saw her youngest son staring at her, then her facial expression softened.

"Hey Riley, you look like you seen ghost," She said giving him a warm hug.

"Are you OK?" She said releasing him

"...yea" he was dumbfounded by this random lady. She grabbed his hand and made him go down stairs with her. He would of let got of her but he thought she was crazy.

Downstairs Hailey was sitting on the couch with Huey and their mother joined them as Riley went in the kitchen to find his grandad.

"Grandad who you got staying in the guest room?" He demanded

"Boy that's your mother and sister! I told you already!"

"Yea where where the hell the other on finna sleep?"

"In your bed, they won't be here that long so you can sleep on the couch" Robert said carelessly

"But Grandad that's not fair! Why do I get the couch? If she the guest she can get the couch!"

"Well that's too bad cause it ain't your birthday, and get out my kitchen." he replied, dismissing his argument.

...

At the dinner table it was dead silence. Huey and Hailey sat next to each other and acted as if everything was normal, Riley was now holding a grudge against Hailey over the bed thing, Tasha was still trying to keep calm about the phone call she had earlier while Robert was hoping that no one got into a fight.

"So, how old are y'all turning?" Robert asked

"Eleven..." Huey replied knowing his grandad already knew the answer.

"What are y'all going to do to celebrate?" He asked Hailey but Tasha cut her off.

"They're having a party," she said excitedly "I don't know the theme yet but it's going to be _huge_ ok, every kid from Woodcrest is going to come and I'm inviting some of my friends children also" she said proud of how extravagant and over the top her plans are. Hailey just sighed and rolled her eyes at her mother. All she could remember was how bad her birthday was last year.

 _Last year for her tenth birthday it was just her, a few friends but no family. She hated it, the party was filled with a few hundred people and most of these kids she didn't even know. Her mother pretty much planned the party so as far a she was concerned it was her mother's birthday party. The adults were pretty much oblivious to what was going on so it was crazy and she just hid in the back with a few friends. The only time people seen her was for singing happy birthday. Since her mom was practically a celebrity the party was all over the media as "the best birthday ever" and all that bs._

"Do you have to throw a party?" Huey asked thinking about how many people he didn't like would show up because of his mother.

"Yes, you'll love it" she replied

"Riley can you pass the salad?" Hailey asked politely

"Do you want anything else" he asked while passing her to dish

"Like my half of the room, and while you're at it you can take Huey's bed to since you wanna use a nigga stuff." He said nearly yelling at her.

"...did I do something?" She replied, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Well it's getting late...let's get ready for bed." Grandad said glaring at Riley

"Yea y'all kids get ready for bed, I'll clean the dishes" Tasha replied

"And Riley stay down here" Grandad snapped

"It's fine Riley, go on upstairs"

After they left it was just Grandad and Tasha clean dishes.

"So you are OK with him talking to your daughter like that?" He questioned

She sighed "He'll get over it"

...

Later on everyone was in there bed, or couch fast asleep.

"Huey."

"Yeah?" He said half asleep

"Do any black people live around here?"

"Do you know any of them?"she asked

"Yeah...why?" He said mid-yawn. Unlike her brother she liked meeting new people, sometimes and she didn't wanna stay in the house all day.

"Just wondering" she replied but Huey was already back to sleep.


End file.
